Don't forget about him
by theworldwillwatch
Summary: Octavian's back story and his point of view throughout the series. Disclaimer, I don't own anything. The Percy Jackson franchise belongs to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1 - Innocence

It had been several months since Apollo had claimed Octavian, but he had shown no normal abilities of a child of Apollo. He knew he would never be an archer, or a singer or a poet. The only thing he'd inherited were Apollo's good looks.

Octavian had a shoulder to lean on, Reyna. She always listened to his rambling, when ever he would lose it saying that it wasn't far that he hadn't been blessed with Apollo's abilities, while his other siblings had.

She had always been kind to him. He admired her. She was strong, far stronger than him, or even Mars!

He often talked about being a leader, a praetor of New Rome. Reyna shared his dream. They swore that they would become praetors together.

One trip would change that.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mission

Octavian walked over to Reyna with a huge grin on his face.

"Guess what!" He said taking her by the arm.

"Oh no, what have you done now?"

Octavian laughed, "you, me and Jason. We've been assigned a mission!"

Reyna's fifteen year old face lit up with excitement, "cool! Always wanted to go on one! But you know-"

"Yeah, rules blah, blah. You've been over them a thousand times. Fight in formation. Got it!"

"I meant," she said grabbing his ear, "any mucking about and you're dead!"

Octavian pulled away from her and rubbed his now red ear, "told you, got it."

After finding Jason, Octavian explained that the mission was simple.

There had been some monsters bothering some towns close to the camp and they were to get rid of them. When Reyna asked why the three of them had been chosen and not stronger demigods Jason replied with a laugh.

"I'm the son of Jupiter, I'd say that I'm the strongest demigod going!"

"You can't even use your powers without suffering some recoil." Octavian said, "remember that time you went near that electricity box and you-"

"Well at least I've got powers!"

The instant Jason had said that he regret it.

Octavian stormed off out of the camp. Reyna and Jason took after him calling his name.

They found Octavian shouting at the sun, not even bothering to cover his eyes. Reyna sighed heavily. Octavian was having his famous 'lets shout at the sky and look crazy' moment.

"Damn you, Apollo!" He shouted, his voice breaking, "I'll cut you!" He took out his knife and sliced at the sun rays, "I'll show them. I'm powerful too!"

"Octavian!" Reyna shouted, she stood at least five meters away from him with her hands stretched out, "come on, stop this. You'll find out your powers soon. I haven't even been claimed yet."

Octavian listened to her. She was always right. He slid his knife back into its holder.

Reyna smacked him over his head.

"Idiot!" She turned and glared at Jason, who was snickering to himself, "not a word!"

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean it." Jason said to Octavian.

He shrugged, "it doesn't matter. We've got some monsters to kill. Silly things like powers don't matter."

Jason knew by the tone in his voice that he hadn't meant it. It did matter, a lot.

Octavian had always been at the camp, almost as long as Jason had been there. He couldn't remember what had drawn them together, but they had been going good friends, best friends. When Reyna came to the camp they had befriended her and the three of them were as thick as thieves.

Octavian had a family, he spent every winter with them, he even went to a mortal school. But when he came back from those visits he'd be nasty for a while, dilberatly doing things to hurt others. He refused to speak about his family. He had no photos, nothing to remind him of his _mortal_ family.

Jason had seen Octavian with his family once. He was lucky in a way, his family looked happy. He had two older brothers and a smiling mother. He had a step-father who treated him like his own son. Jason had always wondered what the issue was.

They walked through a town that had the faint smell of monster. Octavian lead the group, he kicked a pebble along the pavement with his hands in his pockets.

The dream he had had the night before replayed in his mind.

Running. He was running away from a wolf? Bear? Something scary.

It jumped onto of him and tried to eat him. He screamed for someone to help, but the names were lost. Octavian couldn't speak.

Octavian made his first kill.

The blood of the animal was not like normal blood. It was words. The blood was words.

Octavian blinked and focused on the task. Find and get rid of the monsters destroying the local town.


	3. Chapter 3 - Praetorship

The thick blood ran though Octavian's trembling hands. He knew that it was blood by the silky texture and copper smell but it didn't look like blood. It was the words he'd seen in his dream. He move the blood around to try and read the words but they were still jumbled.

'Child of...'

"Octavian, what in Pluto's name are you doing?" Reyna asked placing a soft reassuring hand on his shoulder, "we've got to go back to camp."

"The words Reyna. Can't you see the words in the blood?"

Reyna backed away from him. She felt something that she hadn't felt towards Octavian before, fear.

"There's nothing there."

Octavian ignored her comment. A small smile crept onto his face.

'The child of Apollo shall rise'

He held up his shaking hands to Reyna.

"Look, the words. The words." He said happily, "this is my gift. My power. 'The child of Apollo shall rise' that's me, Reyna! I shall rise to praetorship, like you and I promised. Us two, together!"

"Uh...Octavian." Jason said slowly, "about that.."

The smile on his face dropped, "what?!" He snapped.

"The senate want to see Reyna and I when we get back. They said-"

"REYNA! You promised! You liar! Why..." His lips quivered, "Why with him?" He turned to Jason and glared at him, "You planned this didn't you? You set her against me!"

"Look, I know your confused and angry...just calm down and we'll sort this out."

Octavian glanced down at the blood again, _'the child of Apollo shall rise_.'

It had to mean him. He would rise to power. Then why...

Anger and sadness surged through him. Betrayal. He had been betrayed by his best friends. They had always been there for each other trough thick and thin. But now...nothing. They looked at Octavian with disgust, they looked down at him from their high horses. Their new power. Octavian was left in the dirt with no one.

Octavian let the blood drop onto the floor. He shook his hands to get the rest of it off. Some drops still lingered. He knew he should have felt scared or disgusted like the other two but he didn't.

His powers had finally shown themselves. Now he just needed a way to bend them to his will. Some good would come out of this.

"Hey man," Jason said putting a hand on his shoulder, "you alright?"

Octavian hadn't realised he'd be shaking...or crying. He wiped the lingering drops of blood on his clothes and wiped his eyes.

"Fine." He replied sharply, "let's get back to camp."

Jason took in a breath to reply but he cut himself off. Showing affection wasn't his strong point.

The long walk back to camp was dreadfully awkward. No one dared to utter a word.

When they got back to camp night had fallen. The three retired to the dorms of the first cohort. Sleep didn't come easily for them.

The following morning Reyna and Jason were called to the senate. Octavian was ready to brood or start learning how to make VooDoo dolls but he had received some news. One could call it good.

He had been made the centurion of the first cohort and an augur for the camp.

 _That was his rising!_ He was furious. He should have been praetor! Not the son of Jupiter! He needed to know why? Why him, why the ' _golden boy'_?

When Jason and Reyna came back from the senate with there new praetor robes campers showed them their respect. They were happy for them.

That day Octavian learnt what true hatred felt like.


	4. Chapter 4 - Missing

One morning two years later Octavian and Reyna had been called to the senate. They were told that Jason had been missing for several days. He had gone without a trace. Reyna took the news in silence, knowing that showing her true emotion would lead to trouble. Octavian excused himself. He ran out of the meeting with and had a few hysterical fits of laughter. Finally, he could become praetor.

Then he cried. He cried for his lost friend. Despite how much he hated him he couldn't let go of their childhood memories. If there were only some way-

His teddies!

He ran to his quarters and sliced up a teddy bear.

"Where is Jason?" He asked while slicing up another one, "where is he?"

The stuffing was harder to read. He wondered if it was because of his mixed up emotions.

'Gone for...Jason...is not...'

Octavian growled in anger. He cursed the gods. He swore at his father for giving him this curse. For giving him this disgusting burden.

He would have to wait until night fall to get a proper answer.

He continued as if nothing had happened. Jason was pushed to the back of his mind. Octavian carried out his duties.

In the dead of night Octavian snuck out of his room, out of the camp.

He found a local farm and crept up on a cow. He slaughtered it with two swift movement. He cut its underside and dug his hands in the blood. Camp Jupiter had deprived him of live animals to kill. He had to sneak of every so often to satisfy his craving. Blood was so much easier to read than stuffing.

'The Jason you know is gone for good.'

Octavian's mouth quivered. Tears formed in his eyes

'He will not be coming back.'

Octavian screamed and ran back to camp, making sure that he had wiped the blood off of his hands before his return. He told Reyna the following day of what he had read in the blood. Though he left out what he had read it in blood. He would have gotten himself in trouble if anyone knew of he sneakiness.


	5. Chapter 5 - Pluto's Son

A small knocking on his door inturpted his train of thought. He told the knocker to enter and they did so slowly. With caution. As everyone was around Octavian, because they feared him. Octavian liked that power.

"Hello," a small mouseish Hazel said, "I was wondering if you had seen my brother...Nico? I wanted to see him before I left on this quest."

Octavian twirled the knife he was holding point down on his wooden desk.

"No," he answered bluntly, "I have not seen that little worm. But I know where he is... _fire and death_." He paused and smirked, "you want to know something about me Hazel?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, I'll tell you anyways." He paused collecting his thoughts, "my mother is heavily religious. So naturally, I am too. She is a Catholic. And you know...there's a certain _lifestyle_ that your brother has...adopted, that is...how do I put this? _Wrong_?"

Hazel narrowed her eyes, "is this because he spends his time with the dead? Just because he's a son of Pluto-"

Octavian cut her off with a sharp nasty laugh, "oh you are so nieve! Forget about it Hazel, it's obvious that he doesn't trust you enough to tell you. He doesn't love you enough to-"

"How dare you!"

"How dare you! You are afraid of me, are you not?" His voice was angry like a burning fire, he stabbed his knife into the desk to get his point across, "you're just a scared little girl who is going into the deep end with this quest. You want to know what I saw? You'll fail! You aren't fit for this quest. And the task your _sinful_ brother has taken on, he isn't fit for that either! I read it, the stuffing told me so. And the choice your brother has made, the pain he will endure because of that, will make me so happy."

Hazel froze in shock. She snapped herself out of it. Telling her self that she wasn't afraid, she was angry. No one insulted her brother.

"My brother and I are both very capable. And, stop saying that he's sinful or wrong. I don't know what he's done to upset you but, I'm sure it's nothing compare to the pain you've caused others."

Before her comment could fully sink in she ran out of Octavian's quarters, she didn't want to keep Percy and Frank waiting. And she didn't want to feel Octavian's wrath.


	6. Chapter 6 - He's Not The Same

Octavian held back his tears. His Jason was truly gone. That stupid Percy had taken Jason from him.

Percy finally finished boasting about his victory in Alaska, Jason whistled, "no wonder they made you praetor."

"Which means we now have three praetors. The rules clearly state that we can only have two." Octavian snorted in anger.

"On the bright side," Percy said, "both Jason and I outrank you, Octavian. So we both can tell you to shut up."

Jason grinned, he and Percy bumped fists. Reyna smiled.

Octavian felt sick. Jason had forgotten him. Reyna was laughing at him.

The mighty three had no chance of reuniting. Octavian was drowning and he had no support. Everyone was too afraid, why would they help him?

"..thanks for looking after my camp while I was gone. You did an awesome job."

Awesome! Since when did Jason use that word! Octavian was at the edge. One more thing and he would make sure each person in that room would meet a painful end.

"My brother, Nico went looking for the doors."

A large grin sly took place on Octavian's face. He knew what was happening to that little worm, and he was enjoying it.

"He's disappeared." Hazel licked her lips nervous, Octavian narrowed his eyes on her but she wouldn't face him, "I'm afraid... I'm not sure but, I think something has happened to him."

"We'll look for him." Percy said.

 _No! No! Let that demon suffer._ Octavian lowered his eyes. He played the torment that Nico was going through on his mind.

" _Seven half blood must answer the call."_ Annbeth stated in her annoying high voice, "it must be a mix from both of our camps. Jason, piper, Leo and me. That's four."

"And me." Percy added, of course he had to interject himself, "along with Hazel and Frank. That's seven."

"What?" Octavian pushed back his chair dramatically and stood,"we're just supposed to accept that? Without a vote in the senate? Without a popper debate? Without-"

Of course he was cut off by some bumbling Cyclops, the harpy that the three idiots brought back from their quest, and a disgusting hellhound. Octavian wondered what it would be like to read the mutts blood. Maybe it held glorious secrets.

" _Wisdoms daughter walks alone, the mark of Athena burns through Rome. Twins snuffed out the Angels breath, who holds the key to endless death. Giants' bane stands gold and pale. Won though pain from a woven jail."_

Maybe the harpy wasn't as useless and stupid as Octavian has thought. The words that had just left the birds mouth were ones of prophecy. His hair stood on end. He could feel his blood racing. _Prophecy_.

"I know!" Percy Jackson, _the great hero,_ said _, "_ howabout you take Ella to get some fresh air? You and Mrs, O'Leary-"

"Hold on." Octavian demanded, he grabbed one of his teddy a by the throat, it shook in his hands. Octavian was both angry and scared. He glared at the harpy. He wanted her knowledge, maybe he could eat her brains-

No, he would never be that barbaric. However, once he almost crossed that line.

"What was that she said? It sounded like-"

"Ella reads a lot." The oaf, Frank said, "we found her in a library."

Why would they defend her!? That stupid bird should be used as a weapon. Octavian rubbed his temples. He tried to control his shanking hands, but failed. He hid them under the table so no one would see.

"That was a prophecy." Octavian insisted, "it sounded like a prophecy."

Silence.

Why didn't they respond? Octavian was very close to throwing a chair or strangling someone.

He was the augur of the camp. He could see everyone's fate, but no one took him seriously. Only because he got a few prophecies wrong when he first started out. And that was only because they wouldn't allow him to read the blood of a dead animal. It took him an extreme about of effort to read stuffing. It made him tired and grumpy. It wore him out.

He fought the tears the were behind his eyes. His Jason would have believed him.

Before Jason disappeared, Jason would always come to Octavian for help. And Jason kept quiet whenever he saw a bloody knife or blood on Octavian's hands. Jason and him shared a special connection, it was now severed.

The idiot Greek girl laughed, it tore though Octavian's head. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist. He hated that sound.

"Really Octavian? Maybe harpies are different here, on the Roman side. Ours have just enough intelligence to clean cabins and cook lunches. Do your really foretell the future? Do you consult them for your auguries?"

Some of the Roman officers laughed. Octavian felt his stomach drop ten thousand feet.

Jason, he pleaded silently, remember me. Remember the three of us. We have each other's back.

He looked to Reyna, she looked down. _Coward_.

Then to Jason. Jason had this look, it was only for a second, where he knew Octavian's pain. Jason remembered him!... But only for a second. One beautiful second.

"I...uh-" he dropped his teddy bear, its neck wet with sweat, "no but..."

"She's just spouting lines from a book."

How dare Reyna suggest that Octavian go and see the ship with the scrawny rat. He pleased with his eyes, ' _let me speak to Jason!'._

Reyna knew that Octavian wanted to do that, and she wouldn't let him!

He went with the Greek rat to see the ship, despite not wanting to.


	7. Chapter 7 - Let It Burn

The Greek rat, ... Leo? He was acting strangely. Not that Octavian cared, but since he had been made to come along with the rat, he studied him. He noticed that before his hands were always moving or twitching, but now they weren't. They were perfectly still, swaying as he walked.

Octavian expected Leo to crack a joke or do something childish, but there was silence.

Octavian coughed, "so, Leo. What's on this ship of yours?"

"Weapons." He replied.

The runt spun around to face Octavian, a childish sparkle was in his eyes. He grinned widely, slightly evil.

"Wanna see something cool? You like fireworks?" His voice had changed, it had gone high pitched, almost cute.

"Not particularly."

Octavian wanted to continue walking to the ship but was afraid of what Leo might do, so he kept behind him. Octavian turned his head over his shoulder, he could see Jason with the Greek girl in the distance. She laughed and placed her hand in his. And Jason allowed this.

Octavian's Jason wouldn't have allowed that. He wouldn't have had a relationship with anyone, let alone a Greek. Octavian was so close but so far from his old friend. If his feet let him run. But he was rooted to the ground.

Octavian felt the runt tug on his arm.

"Come on, we're going to miss the fireworks!"

"Okay, whatever." Octavian looked at Jason for one more moment, he whispered softly, his voice lost in the wind, "old friend, optimus amicus."

The two boys climbed up the rope ladder to the Argo 2.

"Octavian, I need to show you something." Leo said bluntly.

Octavian nodded. He followed the boy to wherever he was going.

Leo's hands moved robotically. His eyes were fully glassed over. He pressed buttons and flicked switched.

"Fire is so pretty. Especially when Romans are burning." He said, his voice thick and dreamy.

Octavian's skin tingled. His people, on fire?

"What have you done?" Octavian snarled.

Leo swayed at the control board and said nothing. He had an evil grin on his face.

The room began to smoke. Thick black smoke filled Octavian's pink lungs.

He sputtered and ran out of the room. Leo followed him. Octavian gasped for air, he backed up to the rope ladder. Leo jumped on him, pinning Octavian down to the floor. Leo's hands became flames.

Leo held his flaming hands to Octavian's face. Octavian tried to pull away, but Leo was too strong. Octavian could feel his face burning.

"Octavian," Leo hissed, "we're going to kill the big three. We're going to kill them with fire. Death! Water! Lighting! They're no match for our fire!"

"You're insane!"

Octavian pushed Leo off him and he frantically climbed down the ladder.

Below him he could head the annoying voice of miss know it all.

"Annabeth! What's-"

"I don't know!"

Octavian had had it with these Greeks. He let his rage go.

"I'll tell you what!" Octavian clung onto the bottom of the rope ladder, "the Greeks fired on us. Your boy Leo has turned his weapon on Rome!"

"You're lying! Leo would never-"

Octavian wanted to punch her in the face. He wanted to beat all of the Greeks to death. WHY wouldn't they listen to him?!

"I was just there!" He cried with frustration, "I saw it with my own eyes!"

The Argo 2 shot a burst of fire. It shattered a catapult causing it to splinter.

"You see?" Octavian was happy, maybe now they would believe him, "Romans! _Kill_ the invaders!"

His hatred for the Greeks grew stronger as he was thrown off the ladder by Percy and his annoying girlfriend.

He saw Jason being hit by a brick and the blacking out.

Octavian would never get his chance to speak to Jason now.

The Greeks, the oaf and pluto's daughter had escaped. Now the Romans had to care for their injured and clean up the mess caused by the Greeks fire.

Octavian wanted to be alone, but since he was 'injured' he had to see a medic.

They wiped his face with a clean wipe to get rid of the soot, he inhaled sharply. His face stung, Leo's flames had melted his skin.

"Octavian, don't move."

The girl who had been seeing to him ran away. She came back with another medic. Chris, 18, Octavian's full brother.

Octavian wanted to throttle the girl, why did she bring his brother into this.

"Lie down." Chris ordered.

"It's bad?"

His brothers eyes shifted, "I can't tell yet."

Chris was lying.

Chris dipped the cloth into cool water then placed it over Octavian's face. It cooled the burns but only for a few moments. Then it stung.

Chris got some ointment. He placed it on the counter next to him.

He wiped Octavian's face clean then rubbed the ointment in gently.

"I'm going to give you some pain relief. If you wake up and no one is around, ring the buzzer by your head."

"If I need pain relief it must be bad."

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

"Get me a mirror then."

"After its healed."

Octavian's eyes fluttered shut. He felt light, as if he was floating. His mind drifted off into the realm of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Christmas

Bouncing on parents beds at seven in the morning. Opening the stocking stuffers. Down to breakfast. Then into the main event, opening the big presents under the tree. Christmas!

Octavian's family was a happy one. His parents were hard workers. His step-father, a rich business owner and his mother, a skilled archer. She had won five Olympic medals. Three were gold. The other were silver.

His older brother, had been paertor at camp Jupiter until he stepped down for Reyna and Jason to take his place. He couldn't handle the responsibility, and he found camp Jupiter to feel childish. After a while, everything felt make believe. He worked along side his step-dad.

Octavian sat down at the Christmas dinner table. His mother dished out everyone's food and they were allowed to eat, of course, they had to say grace first.

"Octavian, please lead." His mother said.

He swallowed and nodded. He hadn't been given this job before. This was a right of passage. They were finally taking him seriously.

"Dear lord and Christ,

We thank you for this food we are about to eat.

Bless Robert and my step-dad as they go into the new business year. Bless mother as she raises her bow. Bless Chris as he saves lives. And please, bless me...as I, try to do what I think is right.

Thank you again for this food. Amen."

All eyes were on Octavian. He felt his heart race. Had he said his grace wrong?

His mother wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, that was beautiful."

"Yes," his step-dad added, "let's eat."

Knife and fork hit the food on the plate. Soon talk about the year began. Octavian stayed quiet. He didn't like talking about his camp life at home. To him, they were too different thing that had nothing to do with each other.

But of course, Chris had to ruin things for him.

"So, Octavian sweetie. Chris told that your leader of the first cohort."

Octavian played with his mash potato. He mumbled his answer, but his mother continued.

"And that your an a-a-"

"Augur." Octavian said quietly, "it means that I tell prophecies, I can sometimes see into the future as well. It doesn't work all of the time. Forget I mentioned it."

"Forget? But son that's amazing!" His step-dad said.

No doubt his step-dad would like to use his power for his business.

Octavian looked down at his food. His stomach had turned into knots.

"I'm not hungry anymore. May I leave the table."

His mother didn't say anything but he's already gone and was out of the front door of the house.

They'd done it again. Poked the lion in its eyes, just to see it roar.

Octavian went to the park that was close to his house and sat down on the swing. He missed Jason and Reyna. He wished he could bring them here.

Then he remembered his hate towards those two traitors.

Stupid Reyna for stabbing him in the back like that.

Stupid Jason! That golden boy gets everything handed to him on a golden platter!

Octavian's mother sat down on the swing next to him. She rubbed his back gently, his weakness.

"Sweetheart, you can see into the future?"

Octavian sighed, "sort of..." Tears sprang to his eyes, "I see prophecies and words...in blood. That's my power from Apollo."

His mother nodded and look down and her feet. She took in a deep breath, then exhaled.

"That must be hard for you. Do you think that's why they didn't pick you for praetor?" She took away her hand from his back, her voice was hollow with no emotion, Octavian could feel her disappointment, "you don't kill animals do you? Because that-"

"No. I don't. They won't let me."

Octavian kept his head down. He clenched his hands into tight fists. He felt sick and wanted to cry. He couldn't remember the last time he cried in front of someone.

"So, you want to kill the animals? Do you want to kill people? Should I be concerned Octavian?"

He cried. It was ugly. He sounded like a whaling cat, that was coughing up a hair ball.

He was in agony. He cried for so many things. The fact that he wasn't praetor. That his power involved killing animals and the fact that he enjoyed any chance he got to do so. He cried for the lost friendship between him, Reyna and Jason.

He cried for disappointing his mother and his family. He didn't know what to do any more.

He looked up at his mother, who had tears in her eyes. Snot dripped from his nose. He coughed. His face was hot. His eyes stung. He wanted to run away and never come back.

"Do you still love me?" He whispered.

"Of course, sweetie." She sounded sweet, but then her voice changed, hard and cold, "you need to be bathed. We need to cleanse your soul. And don't speak of _him_ ever again. He was mistake, just like-"

"Like what?" Octavian snapped, "like me? Was I a mistake mum?"

"Octavian, don't-"

"So I am!"

Octavian's mum grabbed his arm and pulled him back home. He screamed, cried and tried to pull away from her but he couldn't.

Octavian could never forgive or forget what his mother put him through next. He was happy that no one knew about it. Not even Jason, who Octavian shared everything with. What happened would stay between him, his mother and God.

* * *

When Octavian woke he could hear snickering. He sat up and saw Chris sitting in a chair laughing.

"What's so funny?" Octavian grumbled.

"You! You were shouting 'Jason! Jason oh I love you!' And something about mum, aw. Does Octavian miss his mummy?"

Octavian picked up the damp cloth and through it at his brother.

"Shut up! I don't want anything to do with mum. And I didn't say that about Jason."

"Okay, okay. But you _were_ calling his name."

Chris walked over to Octavian's bed and ruffed his little brothers hair.

"So, when do you think you'll come out?"

Octavian scowled, "you know how I feel about... _those_ people. I'm not gay, at all!"

"You can't hide it forever."

"I'm not gay."

His brother smiled, "okay," he kissed Octavian on his forehead and hugged him, "I love you. Be safe little brother."

"You too." Octavian wheezed.

Chris let go and walked away. Octavian was alone. He sat comfortably and meditated. It wasn't often that he got to do this, he was thankful for the alone time.


	9. Chapter 9 - Jason

A few days later the burns on his had healed enough for Octavian to leave. His brother gave him ointment and old him to come back a week later.

Octavian had decided to pay Reyna a visit.

He found her alone in the library. She was wearing reading glasses and there were documents all over the table. Octavian pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down.

"Reyna, may I speak with you?"

"I'm busy. I don't have time for-"

"Please, I have a request."

She took off her glasses and looked at him. She frowned.

"You've been burnt." She said bluntly.

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed." He sighed deeply, "my request. I need to speak with Jason, in person."

Reyna's eyes glowed with anger, "why?"

"I want to see if I can get the old Jason back. Remember what I read in the blood.

' _The Jason you know is gone for good. He will not be coming back.'_ Well, I want to see. I have to try. If he's gone then I'll accept it."

Reyna coughed uncomfortably, "you failed to mention the blood. I don't know if I can trust you Octavian."

"Just let me talk to him. Please Reyna. I need this. Take my weapons away, take everything. All I need is to talk with him."

Reyna nodded and said slowly, "okay, you can go. But you have to be back by next Wednesday. Go pack your things and I'll look trough them."

"Thank you!"

Reyna grabbed Octavian's collar and pulled him close. Her eyes were hard and cold.

"Betray my trust and I'll end you." She snapped.

"Got it."

"No," she snarled, "if you lay a finger on Jason I will break each bone in your body."

"Okay!" Octavian snapped, "I understand."

Octavian went to his quarters and packed what he thought he'd need. He put a change of mortal clothes in the bag. He put a bag on money and a photo of him, Reyna and Jason. He placed his knife in as well, he were to get attacked he needed to ready.

He changed into mortal clothes and swung the bag onto his back. He went to see Reyna again. She gave him the okay.

"Octavian." She said handing him back his bag, "be...be careful. They are heading to Salt Lake City."

Octavian nodded and headed out of the camp.


	10. Chapter 10 - Salt Lake City

Octavian took several taxis to get to Salt Lake City. While it cut greatly into his money he was happy. He was finally going to see Jason.

He could see the Argo 2 up ahead. He had walked for three hours straight. He was hungry and tired, but hopeful.

He stood under the ladder and practiced what he would say to them. They probably wouldn't believe him. He sighed and climbed up the rope ladder. He got to the top and saw no one around. He could hear voices however.

He walked through the Argo 2 quietly. The first person to see him was Percy. It took Percy a second to realise who it was. He pinned Octavian against the wall pressing his whole weight into him.

"What do you want?" Percy asked.

"Jason, let me speak with him. I don't want a fight. Just let me speak to him."

"Why? You want to kill him so you can become praetor?"

"No! I've not come for a fight!"

"Percy, who are you- Octavian!" Piper exclaimed.

Octavian pushed Percy off him, he sighed, "I don't have time for this. Let me speak to Jason, and then I'll leave."

Before the two Greeks could protest Jason walked onto the scene. He narrowed his eyes at Octavian.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"He wants to speak with you." Piper said.

"Go on then, talk."

Octavian shook his head, "not here. Let's go for a walk Jason, alone."

Jason nodded, "sure, why not."

"Jason!"

"I'll be fine." He kissed Piper's cheek, "I'll be fine."

Octavian and Jason climbed down the rope ladder and walked. When they couldn't see the Argo 2 anymore Octavian spoke.

"What do you know about me?"

"You hate Greeks."

"Is that all you know?"

"Yes."

"I'm Catholic. I'm an auger for the camp. I wanted to be praetor, but you and Reyna were made them before I got the chance. You, Reyna and I used to be best friends."

"You and I were best friends?"

"Yeah."

Octavian took the photo out of his bag. Jason took it and studied the photo.

"We were friends." Jason said softly, "but you were angry at Reyna and I for being praetors when you weren't. You hurt a lot of people. You black mailed people." Jason scowled, "I remember."

"Why only the bad stuff? Come on Jace, remember that time when it snowed and we make snow men, and the whole camp had a snow ball fight."

"All of the good stuff was when we were young. We can never have that again."

Octavian stood on his tip toes and kissed Jason. He pulled away but stayed close to taller boy. He clung onto Jason's t-shirt.

"Remember that party hosted by the 3rd cohort? And there was a spin the bottle. We were both drunk and we kissed. Do you remember that moment Jason? That was a year ago."

Jason shook his head, "Don't you dare do that again! I want nothing more to do with you!"

He began to walk away when Octavian grabbed his hand. The wind swept their hair. Octavian felt shivers, not from the cold wind. From Jason. Sparks of electricity flickered around him.

"Let go!"

"No! Jason I need you."

A jolt of electricity ran up Octavian's arm. He pulled away from Jason. Jason looked down at Octavian with disgust.

"I said let go!"

A loud cry of a monster cut though the air. The two boys looked at each other and nodded. Octavian swung his bag around and took out his knife. He dropped the bag and the boys took off to find the monster.

"Like old times, aye?" Octavian said.

"Don't."

They found a wild hellhound and some other ugly looking thing riding it. Jason fried the monsters with lightning, leaving them paralysed. Octavian hovered his knife over the monsters neck. He looked over to Jason, Jason gave a small nod. Octavian grinned and cut the monsters throat. He watched the blood gush out of the cuts.

' _Gaea wants you to rage war against the Greeks. She can give you power.'_

He felt dirt crawling up his leg. He felt a face pressed up to his ear.

"Let me use you Octavian. You give me vital information about the seven and I'll let you go to war with the Greeks. You'll win and get all the glory you want. I'll let you kill as many Greeks as you want."

"Gaea?"

"Who else? So, do I have a deal?"

Octavian didn't know why, but he nodded.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Good. Say hi to Jason for me."

She laughed then sunk back into the earth.

Octavian looked around him. He was lying on the ground with the glow of fire close by. Panic coursed though his body. He scrambled up and tried to run away, but he ran into Jason. He was carrying wood and pizza boxes.

"You're awake." Jason smiled.

"What happened?"

"We were fighting those monsters, you went to kill them but blacked out."

"Did I kill them?"

"No. I finished them then brought you here. The Argo 2 is close by."

Jason put the wood on the fire and put the pizza on the ground. He took a slice and ate. Octavian sat down opposite him. He stared into the fire. He thought about what happened when he blacked out. Did he really make a deal with Gaea? Would he have given in to her so easily?

Maybe that's what he wanted, a war between the two camps. That sounded good. A war. His eyes glanced down at the ground, he wanted a war. He didn't mind being used by Gaea. He wanted all of the Greeks dead and he'd give his body to _her_ to see that happen.

"Octavian." Jason said firmly, "I know that look. What are you thinking? You saw something."

"You know this look?" Octavian said sarcastically. Then his tone got serious but slightly hopeful, "So, you remember our school days? You remember that time we camped out like this?"

"We had s'mores. Then it rained and we had to run back to camp Jupiter. We sat under some shelter and watched the lighting shoot across the sky."

"We wondered why you're dad was angry. You said, 'let's give him something to be mad about.'

You pulled me out into the rain and we played in the mud. I flinched every time lightning struck, you laughed and told me there was nothing to be afraid of."

Jason smiled warmly. It felt good to have his memories back.

A gust of wind blew sparks towards Octavian. He flinched backwards. His mind flashed back to when Leo burnt him. He wondered what had happened to that scrawny rat.

Jason yawned and stretched.

"Let's go back to the Argo 2. I think we both could do with some sleep."

"You want me to stay with you?"

"Only for tonight."

The two were greeted by the other demigods. Hazel, Annabeth and Piper glared at Octavian. Their eyes filled with suspicion and hatred for the son of Apollo.

Percy kept his eyes on Octavian as well, making sure he didn't steal any more of his teddies to rip open.

Octavian's eyes were on Leo. He was sat down at the table, fixing something with his trembling hands. Octavian's face was still healing from the burns. He wanted Leo to look at what he'd done.

"He's only staying the night, he'll be gone in the morning." Jason said.

"He better be." Piper said nastily. She then smirked as an idea came to her, she thickened her voice with charm speak, "you know, no one actually likes you Octavian. You should ki-"

Jason put his hand over her mouth. She bite him and tried to pull him away, but didn't succeed.

"Shut up, Piper! What's wrong with you?"

Piper looked up at Jason. Why was he defending Octavian?

He and Octavian went to Jason's room.

They settled down into bed, Octavian on one side of the room, Jason on the other. Jason faced Octavian, while Octavian looked up at the ceiling.

"I want to thank you." Jason said.

"Why?" Octavian scoffed.

"For being here. When you kissed me, I was able to remember and that felt amazing."

"Can we not talk about that, it was a mistake."

"But it was a good kiss."

Octavian's cheeks turned red and his heart beat increased. He turned around to face the wall.

Jason fell asleep quickly, but a whirlwind of thoughts kept Octavian awake.

He thought about the kiss that he and Jason shared. He wondered if it had been the right thing to do. He turned to face Jason. Jason was always cute when he slept.

Octavian didn't feel any romantic or sexual feelings to Jason. But when they kissed he felt at home, nothing could hurt him even if it tried.

Octavian's eyes fluttered. He closed his eyes shut and slowly, he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Rift

The following morning he awoke with a start, as he was unsure where he was. He looked over to Jason and it fell into place. Jason was awake as well, he smiled sleepily at Octavian. He went to Octavian's bed and sat down. He gently kissed Octavian's cracked lips. Jason's mouth tasted minty. That meant that Jason had been up long before Octavian woke. That meant that Jason had been watching him sleep.

Octavian pulled away quickly, and frowned, "What about the girl...Piper? Aren't you two together?"

Jason answered with kissing Octavian again. Octavian pulled away again and pinned Jason down on the bed.

"What's your problem?" He snapped.

"You kissed me first!"

"That was a mistake, I wasn't thinking."

"You said that you needed me, well I need you too! Every touch, every look I get from you, I gain a part of myself I'd forgotten. I need you to remember who I was.

We both wanted to be praetor from when we were small. We went to the school at the camp, we learnt about our parents and their legacy. We learnt about the Greeks and we both would go to war with them if we could."

"You hate Greeks but you'll date one? You'll fight on their side? You'll go on this quest with a bunch of Greeks?!"

"I woke up in the Greek camp with no memory, how was I supposed to know to hate them?"

Octavian nodded and lowered himself down. He lay next to Jason, tears snuck into the front of his eyes.

"I don't want you to leave." Jason whispered.

"I never said I was."

"The others Iris messaged Reyna after we left, to ask her if she'd let you come or if you had come without permission."

"I asked her."

"I know, but they don't trust you."

"Do you trust me?"

Jason nuzzled Octavian neck and rest on his chest.

"I do. I feel whole with you."

"So do I."

The demigods joined together later on to have breakfast, after that Octavian would leave and the seven would continue on their quest.

The table was in an awkward silence. Octavian watched Percy and Jason. Jason was cold towards him.

Octavian had caused a rift between the two, _good._


	12. Chapter 12 - Amnesia

When Octavian's feet touched the ground a wave of sickness came over him. He fell onto all fours and heaved. Dirt crawled up his arms, as if he was becoming something else. A creature of the ground.

"When you get back to camp, you will let me use you. The war and blood you crave shall be yours."

Octavian smiled weakly, "Yes, Gaea."

The further he got away from the Argo 2 and from Jason, the more out of control he got. He was no longer safe. He was no longer whole.

* * *

The second Octavian left, Jason got a migraine. He too was hit with a wave of sickness. He ran into the bathroom and spewed into the toilet. He cleaned up his mess. His vision became spotted. He lay back against the wall and took in a deep breath.

His memories began to fade. Ones of him and his sister. His drunken mother. Octavian was gone forever along with Reyna.

All that his mind kept onto was an orange camp that had something to do with ancient gods. And a name, his, at least he thought, Jason Grace.

When his vision cleared he walked out of the bathroom. He was met by girl with brown hair and tanned skin. She was beautiful.

"Jason, are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I-I don't-"

The girl gasped, "oh no, Jason! Not again. Come with me, you'll be okay."

The girl took Jason into a room with five other people, she brought over a boy with sea green eyes and black ruffled hair. He looked uneasy with being near Jason. What had happened between Jason and this boy did hate each other?

"Percy, did you ever get amnesia twice?"

"No...maybe it had something to do with Octavian."

The mention of the son of Apollo caused Jason head to pound.

"He made me remember." Jason murmured.

"What?" Piper exclaimed.

"When he was here, I could remember everything. My past, before I met you. But now he's gone, just like my memories."

"You didn't tell me!" Piper shouted, she slipped some charm speak into her voice, "do I need to know about anything else?"

"No."

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing happened."

Piper narrowed her eyes, "whatever Jason!"

She stormed off. Jason looked over to Percy.

"It's okay bro, girls get crazy sometimes."

"Yeah."

He didn't sound so convinced. He was able to defeat Pipers charm speak. Maybe he was the crazy one?

The seven demigods of the prophecy continued on their quest. They were faced with twists and turns but they were victorious in the end.

Octavian, with the help of Gaea lead his Roman army to follow the seven. He wanted to go straight to Camp half-blood, but fate drew him to where Jason was. The two were never able to meet again, they had close encounters but they could never regain what was lost.

Eventually the moments they had shared were forgotten memories that neither could get back. They became strangers. It was if they had never met.


	13. Chapter 13 - Endless Void

Jason had grown into a new person after Octavian's death. He still had his strong will and work ethic, but he also felt like something was missing from his life. He couldn't explain it. He had Piper, who was amazing and beautiful. She was smart and confident.

He had his friends, the seven and Nico. Reyna kept her distance from him.

He confided in Nico about the issue. Nico had grown a lot as well, he had gained an enormous amount of respect and he had learnt to accept himself.

The two demigods sat in cabin 13, there were paint cans and tools sprawled around the room. Nico had been redecorating.

"So, you've noticed this absence of something since Octavian died? And sometimes when you hear his name you remember your past?" Nico said, bringing his knees up to his chest, Jason nodded. "Okay, I'm just speculating... But have you heard Plato's theory about soul mates?"

"Humans used to have two heads and four sets of limbs. Zeus split the humans in half and they would spend forever looking for their other half." Jason's eyes widened, "you think that Octavian and I were..." He trailed off.

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps." Jason echoed sombrely, "but I never liked him...like _that_."

"Jason, I want you to listen very closely to me." If Nico were a touchy-feely kinda guy, he would have placed a reassuring hand on Jason's knee. But he wasn't that sort of guy, so he kept a serious face, "A soul mate doesn't have to be someone that you are romantically interested in."

Jason nodded but remained silent.

"You need some time?" Nico asked softly.

Jason nodded. Nico got some blankets off his bed and wrapped them around Jason.

"Stay here until you're ready."

Nico put his hand on the door handle when Jason spoke up with a cracked voice. He was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Nico pushed the door open and headed to the medical tent. He had promised to pay Will a visit before he headed to the underworld to spend some time with his father.

His routine route was interrupted by a worried looking Piper.

"Have you seen Jason?" She asked.

"I'd leave him alone for a few days, he's figuring out some stuff."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Personal stuff. There's nothing you can do to help."

"Okay, thanks." She said bluntly, rolling her eyes.

Nico continued walking and rolled his eyes, she could be a handful sometimes.

He met up with Will and the two talked for hours. Will insisted on giving Nico a check up, even though it had been a month and a half since the war.

Once Nico was given the all clear, he shadow traveled to the underworld. Hades greeted his son with open arms. They talked for a short time. Nico was all talked out and the journey had taken the remaining of his energy. Nico fell asleep in his fathers lap, Hades didn't mind. It reminded him of when Nico was a small child.

Hades wished his son sweet dreams and kissed him on the forehead. He gently slid from under his son and carried on with his duties.


	14. Chapter 14 - Starbucks

When the buzz of the war died down and everyone had settled back into normal routine Reyna asked something of Nico.

She hated to ask, but the not knowing would have killed her. She asked Nico if he could tell her where Octavian's soul ended up.

"The fields of punishment." He told her.

"I suspected. Thank you for doing that Nico."

He gave her one of his seldom smiles, "that's okay."

"A coffee frappe for Nico." The Starbucks barista called.

The two were having their monthly, ' _let's get out of the demigod world for a bit_ ' day. On that day, the two had discovered Starbucks.

They drank and talked about their lives. They gossiped and laughed. It had been almost a year since the end of the war. Since then Reyna had become best friends with Nico. He reminded her that all bad things end, and eventually there will be good.

Even though she lost her childhood friends, Reyna had found new ones and that was something she was incredibly thankful for.

"So, how's Will?" She asked sipping her iced tea.

Nico's cheeks turned pink, "Good. He's good."

Reyna laughed, "every time I ask you you say the same thing."

He broke, "okay, I'll tell you." He huffed, "we went on our first date."

"How was it? Did you two kiss?"

Nico slid into his chair, "Reyna! You're just as bad as Hazel."

Reyna laughed. They continued to talk about the date, despite Nico hating every minute of it. His cheeks growing redder and redder.

* * *

The two demigods looked out at the setting sun. A gentle warm breeze made their clothes lift up and their hair sick into their eyes.

Reyna looked at Nico, and said coldly, "Jason told me what you said about Octavian and him. That they could be soul mates."

"He did? What do you think?"

"When I first met them, they had this friendship that I have never seen replicated. They were more than best friends, you could see it in their eyes. I had hopes. Selfish hopes...

I think it's plausible. I think you were right." She cleared her throat, "Jason will be okay?"

"Of course he will. He'll feel incomplete, since he lost his other half. He said that Octavian held the key to his memories. I guess that'll make him feel worse.

But he'll be fine. He'll have to find a way to deal with it."

"Nico," Reyna said, ruffling his hair, "when did you get so smart?"

He shrugged and conjured up some shadows, "let's go."

Reyna nodded and the pair jumped through the shadows.

* * *

 **AN/**

Hello readers, I hope you have enjoyed my take on the Percy Jackson Series. I know I enjoyed writing it.

I am writing an original story on Wattpad. I'm really trying to get it out there and one day I hope to get it published. I would really appreciate if you would take a look at it.

Search: Borderline. Or my name, zinahall

- _theworldwillwatch_


End file.
